


Drop The Soap

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romantic Friendship, Self-Denial, Showers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Steve Harrington and Billy Hargrove have some realizations in the shower (sort of).Oneshot/drabble





	Drop The Soap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/373275) by marshallmigraine. 



Billy Hargrove was watching Steve out of the corner of his eye. While he was taking a shower too, to say the least. And yeah, that sounded a little suggestive. He had a bar of soap. With a smirk, he dropped it. 

"Hey Harrington," he drawled. "Could you pick that up for me?"

"Uh, why?" Steve just rose an eyebrow. 

Shit. He hadn't expected him to actually ask why. 

"Um...because my back...hurts..." Billy said slowly, trying to think of something. "...from how much sex I have with girls!"

Steve wasn't buying that. Billy wasn't going to back down though. 

"Babes," he explained. 

"What?"

"Chicks."

"What."

"Bitches."

" _What."_ Steve respected women. 

Billy took a deep breath. "I'm so straight."

Steve sighed. This was painful. He patted the other guy on the shoulder.

"...just come out already, buddy."


End file.
